


Solstice

by RogueCompanion



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO, Caught in the Rain, F/M, Office Sex, Power Imbalance, Wet Clothing, personal assistant rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueCompanion/pseuds/RogueCompanion
Summary: Ben gets caught in an unexpected rain storm, and then gets caught in a compromising position because of it. Maybe Rey can help him out.





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the incredible [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo)! You were one of the first friends I made in this fandom and I have enjoyed getting to know you. I hope you enjoy this little bit of smut and that you had an incredible birthday!

[](https://imgur.com/EBfVqdi)

June 21st, the first day of summer, and the sun rose bright and warm up over the city skyline of Manhattan. The excellent weather after weeks up rain seemed to bring out the best in the cities inhabitants. People appeared to linger on the sidewalks, walking at a more leisurely pace than usual, taking several long moments to soak up the sun’s rays. 

He could have taken the car into work that morning, just as he did every other day, but upon waking to see an almost cloudless sky he decided to forgo his usual morning routine and commute with the normal office dwelling citizens of New York. He left his penthouse apartment, taking the elevator down to the first floor and exiting onto the street. He walked the few blocks over to the skyscraper that housed First Order, a marketing firm of which he had recently become CEO, taking over for his long time mentor, James Snoke. 

He was glad to no longer have to deal with the vile man. He had spent years bowing and groveling, putting up with untold abuse, just to have this opportunity. It was an absolute miracle when the old man announced that he’d be retiring after a grim medical diagnoses promised he would not be around for much longer. He chose to spend his last days relaxing in a french villa rather than run a company, and left the whole thing in Ben’s very capable hands. He had spent years training for this, and the company was thriving under his care. Employees seemed actually happy for the first time since the company’s inception, and Ben was happy to have finally made a difference here. The joy of Snoke leaving the country meant he didn’t interfere with business, which had definitely been a concern.

His thoughts on his rise to the top kept his mind distracted for the entirety of his journey, coming to a halt as he entered the building he worked in and made his way to the bank of elevators.

A lithe, sharply dressed woman sidled up to his side as he waited on an approaching elevator car.

“Good Morning, sir,” the lightly accented voice of his assistant, Rey, called to him.

“Good Morning, Ms. Niima,” he glanced over at her, taking in the elegant lines of her body in the tight, but not indecent, dress she wore. The sensible heels she wore doing incredible things for the shape of her legs. The thoughts he had about his gorgeous PA were an HR nightmare, so he was always very careful about how he addressed her.

“Gorgeous day out, don’t you think?” Rey continued conversationally.

“Hmm, sure is.”

They rode the elevator up to the 19th floor in silence from there, others getting on and off at different floors, until the last three when it was just the two of them shuffling awkwardly. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say the air was thick with tension, but it was likely all in his head. He’d had a few women in his life, but he knew that he wasn’t classically handsome, and most of those women were there for the money, and not him at all. So, he chalked it all up to wishful thinking on his part. 

When the doors finally opened with a ding on their floor, they exited and began to move in the direction of his office, her desk being just outside of it. He unlocked the door and entered the room, flicking the light on as he passed. Sitting, he booted up his computer before turning to stare out the window as he waited for the machine to load.

It really was gorgeous out, just like she’d said. The irresponsible part of him wanted to turn back around and exit the building, spending the day walking through the park and enjoying the good weather. He heard footsteps approaching behind him and turned back around to see Rey walking in with her Ipad. 

“Are you ready for your schedule, sir?” She asked with a smile on her face.

“Yes, please, go ahead.” He gestured for her to continue as he opened his email and readied himself to take notes of what she was about to tell him.

“You have a 9:30 appointment with the finance team, the quarterly budget meeting. At 11, you have a meeting with Mr. Hux to discuss the new contracts his sales team has been able to secure. Lunch will be at 12:30, please give me your order and I’ll make sure it is delivered on time. After that you are free until your 3PM meeting with the Jedi Group. Your Uncle will be in attendance, so please do try to be on your best behavior. Negotiations with them have been going so well lately.” Her voice was like angels singing, even when speaking something as mundane as his schedule for the day, he was enchanted. His face, however, soured at the mention of his uncle.

“Ugh, well that just killed the mood,” he slid his hand roughly down his face. Her giggle at his reaction had him glancing back up at her radiant face. “Thank you, Ms. Niima. I’m going to prepare and head out for that finance meeting, I’ll get you my lunch order as soon as I return.”

“Sounds great, sir.” She smiled at him once more before turning and leaving his office. He really did try not to stare, but the roll of her hips as she walked away was absolutely captivating. He just hoped that she couldn’t feel the weight of his gaze as she left.

Quickly turning back to his computer, he glanced quickly through his unread email before looking over the notes he’d previously made for this morning’s meeting. Grabbing his own Ipad, he stood from his desk, buttoning up his suit jacket and moved towards the large conference room.

The most boring part of this job was the minute details of actually running the business, things like the budget, while important, absolutely drove him to tears. He had to pinch himself several times throughout the meeting to stop himself from nodding off. He just couldn’t bring himself to care about how much an off brand toner would save the company, this is what he paid these finance guys for. As long as the money that was coming in was covering costs which it definitely was, he really didn’t care about the details.

After the longest hour and a half of his life, he advised the head of the team, Ms.Connix whom he vaguely recognized, to send him over a report of the discussion for him to approve. Adjourning the meeting, he quickly rose and returned to his office. Rey was not at her desk as he approached so he went to his desk to decide on lunch. 

About 15 minutes later, Rey entered his office once more. “I attempted to get a coffee for you, but it appears that the beverage service has been delayed and we’re out of your brand. I can go down to the shop on the corner and pick something up for you, if you like?” She looked a bit flustered by this oversight. “Oh, also, Mr. Hux called and it seems there’s been some kind of incident and he cancelled your 11 o'clock meeting to put out the fire. He wanted me to assure you that it wasn’t anything serious, but did want to handle it in a timely manner. He said he’d reschedule for later in the week.”

He moved his hand through his hair in contemplation. “So I’m free until that 3 o'clock with the Jedi Group?”

“Yes sir.”

“Hmmm, you know what? Don’t worry about that coffee, I’m going to take this opportunity to have a bit of an extended lunch and enjoy a little bit more of that sunshine out there.” He stood making sure his wallet and phone were in his pockets, before stepping around his desk and walking towards her at his office door. “Can I bring you anything back for lunch?”

“No, thank you, sir. I brought my lunch today,” she said politely.

“Ok, well, I’ll be back by 2:30 at the latest. Thank you for your assistance, Ms. Niima.” He moved around her slim frame in the doorway before heading towards the elevators once more.

Upon exiting the building once more, he removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie, turning his face up to the sun for a few moments, just enjoying its heat seeping into the skin of his face and neck. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes once more and began to walk towards the park, where his favorite hot dog vendor set up shop just on the edge of the vibrant spot of green set right in the middle of this concrete jungle. 

Stopping to talk to the vendor, a man named Beckett, who had been working this stand for as long as he could remember. An old friend of his father’s. He ate and chatted for a long while, before deciding he should head back to the office. 

As he threw away his napkin and empty soda can, he noticed it had gotten a bit darker out. Glancing up, he finally noticed the dark grey, angry looking clouds that had rolled in while he’d been distracted. Picking up his step, he began to make his way back to the office just as the heavens released an unholy downpour upon the city. Within minutes he was completely soaked, running full tilt towards the office. He attempted to stave off some of the wetness by placing his jacket over his head, but it was far too late.

By the time he made it back to the office building he was soaking wet, and he could feel water sloshing around in his shoes, blisters were beginning to form were they rubbed up against his ankles. He took the elevator back up to the 19th floor, hoping no one saw him as he snuck through the halls to his office, a wet trail following behind him. He threw open the office door and kicked it closed once he was in. Ripping off his tie he began to undo the buttons on his white dress shirt, getting about halfway down his chest before the not quite closed office door was pushed open and Rey entered tapping away on her Ipad.

“I noticed your door was open and figured you were,” she glanced up as she was speaking, noticing his current state of half-dress, “back.” Her mouth fell open as her eyes focused clearly on the exposed skin of his chest.

He looked at her like a deer in headlights, mouth opening and closing in shock. “Um, I’m wet,” his eyes widened as the words left his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say that.

“Yes, I can see that,” she grinned at him, “but why is your shirt undone?”

He looked down where his hands had paused, undoing the button down by his belly button. “To dry off?” He really hadn’t thought about taking off his clothes, it just seemed like the correct thing to do when soaked through.

She eyed him speculatively, “And you were going to dry off with what?”

“I honestly hadn’t thought that far ahead,” a blush began to rise on his face.

Shaking her head at him, she turned and left the room. He sighed in relief and continued unbuttoning his shirt, pulling the tails of it free from his pants.

Rey returned quickly to the room, closing the door behind her before turning towards him, a towel in her hands. “You’re lucky today was my workout day. I keep a towel in my bag to shower afterwards.”

She held the towel out towards him as he began to approach her, trying to pry the wet shirt off of his thickly muscled arms. He began to squirm as his one wrist was firmly stuck in the cuff and the other sleeve was caught up above his elbow, stuck on the bottom of a bulging bicep. Setting the towel to rest on the door knob, she grabbed his cold hand, beginning to work the button out of the hole before helping him slip his hand through. She moved to the other wrist, looking up into his eyes as she attempted to help him remove his shirt. When had she gotten so close to him?

Her hands were shaking, making it difficult to fulfill her task. He watched as her eyes very obviously glanced down at his mouth, licking her own lips as she fixated on his own. He moved his head down, fractionally closer to hers, just to see what she’d do. A barely audible gasp leaving her slightly parted lips as she noticed the movement. The button finally broke free of its confines, and she slowly moved her hands up his arm, one gently grasping the muscle at his upper arm as the other worked the shirt the rest of the way off.

Allowing the shirt to fall to the floor at their feet, she shuffled forward just the barest inch, he took it as a sign. “Ms. Niima?”

“Rey. Please.” Her voice was breathy, nothing more than a whisper as she continued to look at his mouth. 

“Rey,” his voice quivered, causing her to glance back up to his eyes. He took a step forward, crowding into her personal space even further, and forcing her to take a step back until she was gently pressed up against the office door, the lust in his eyes clearly reflected back at him from her own hazel orbs, more of a green color today. A barely perceptible nod from her was all it took for him to surge forward and press his lips tightly against hers.

As their lips met, she relaxed into the kiss, opening her mouth just a bit to allow his tongue to slip in. Her hands began to map the plains of his stomach and chest, the feeling tickling him slightly causing him to shiver and pull her closer still. The kiss intensified, her hands moving behind his back, nails scratching down the hard flesh as his grasped a hand full of her ass, pulling her firmly against what he knew to be an impressive erection. She groaned feeling him press against her stomach.

He roughly pulled himself away from her. “Tell me to stop. Tell me to stop right now, and we’ll forget this ever happened.”

Her chest heaved as she fought to catch her breath, “And if I don’t?”

“Then strip, because in about 30 seconds I’m going to have you bent over that desk.” 

She stared up at him in awe, hands moving behind her back to undo the zipper of her dress, the sound of the metal working the teeth apart loud in the quiet room. As it reached it the end just above the swell of her butt, she moved her arms up, pulling the dress sleeves down her arms slowly, looking coyly up at him. She could see the impatience flash in his eyes as the top of the dress gathered at her waist.

His eyes were captivated by her pert breasts framed perfectly in a black lace bra, but his hands quickly darted out, grasping the fabric by her hips and yanking it to fall swiftly to the floor, revealing solid black underwear in its wake. She gasped, her own hands moving to the buckle of his belt, undoing it before harshly whipping the leather out of the loops around his waist.

He grunted, moving his hands up her back to unhook her bra, before letting that too fall to the floor. He grasped her breasts, fingers moving lightly over the dusky nipples, causing her to moan and pull him into another rough kiss.

Pulling slightly away from his mouth he could feel her smirk as she said, “It’s been more than thirty seconds.”

He pulled away from her completely to look incredulously at her smug face. “Cheeky!” He hefted her over his shoulder, moving swiftly towards his desk, while simultaneously undoing his pants with one hand. He abruptly dropped her in front of his desk, pushing a large portion of its contents to the floor before manhandling her to lean over it. “This better, Princess?”

She giggled, looking over her shoulder at him as he finally lowered his own pants, pulling his erection free of its confines. Her giggle turned into a gasp as she finally laid eyes on his thick member. He smirked at her, before falling to his knees behind her and shoving his face between her thighs, causing her to slap her hand over her mouth as he began to devour her pussy. His tongue and lips working over the sensitive area drawing barely muffled moans from her. He could feel her tensing in preparation of her first orgasm and pulled away, placing firm kisses on each of her butt cheeks before grabbing and squeezing them tightly.

She looked back at him again, slightly annoyed that he’d stopped.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, you’re going to get yours,” he reassured her as he rubbed her ass once more. Bending slightly at the knee, he lined himself up with her entrance, “you may want to cover your mouth again, we wouldn’t want to alert anyone to our activities.”

Nodding, she covered her mouth once more, turning to lower her forehead to the cool wood of his desk hands clasped tightly over her mouth. It was a wise decision to have her cover her mouth, for as soon as he slammed himself home inside of her a surprised shriek left her.

He paused briefly, buried deep inside of her, allowing her to adjust to his size. When she shook her head, urging him to move, he slowly pulled himself back before quickly thrusting into her once more. He set a steady pace, moving within her as he caressed her back and hips. She urged him to move faster with a push backwards of her own hips. Taking her cue, his hands moved down to grasp her hips, using them as leverage to pull her roughly against himself as he thrust inwards. Moving his right hand forward on her hip, he reached his index finger around her front to play with her clit as his pace became more erratic. 

Her adorable squeaks and moans spurring him on, he could feel her walls begin to quiver around him. A deep groan escaped him as he felt her begin to clench around him bringing forth his own climax. He emptied himself inside of her, before collapsing over her back, panting against the skin of her neck as she moaned in contentment. 

“That,” she gasped out, “was everything I’d dreamed it would be.”

Shocked, he pulled back, gently slipping out of her as he did so. “You’ve thought of this before?” He was shocked that he wasn’t the only one who had been fantasizing about this exact thing.

“Daily, pretty much since the day I met you,” she answered truthfully, smiling up at him hazily.

“Thank God!” he gasped. Moving to grab some tissues, he leaned down to gently wipe away any remnants from their coupling. “Well since we seem to be wildly attracted to each other, would you care to go to dinner with me tonight, Rey?” He finished his request with a kiss to the base of her spine.

She arose to a standing position, turning to lean against the desk and look up at him, “I’d love to.”

His smile was giddy, and lit up his whole face. “Then would you please reschedule that meeting with Jedi Group for me. The last thing I want is my Uncle ruining this incredible day, also, I’m in desperate need of a new suit. Let’s get these clothes back on and get the heck out of here.”

He reached his hand out toward her, pulling her into his chest as soon as she placed her hand in his. Kissing her deeply before urging her forward to redress. They dressed in companionable silence, him rifling through his own gym back for something to wear that wasn’t wet and cold. Together, looking a little worse for wear, they left his office hand in hand, an excellent start to a new season in their lives.


End file.
